


幻想机3

by TJY



Category: FYQM
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 17:25:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10541103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TJY/pseuds/TJY





	

最后还是秦明先冷静了下来。  
“你，你都看到了。我承认，我对你是抱有特殊的感情。”秦明把视线从林涛的裆上移开，干咳了两声，他好不容易才赶走了脸上那堆红晕。  
“但是这都是我个人的事，你不必因此而感到困扰。如果觉得恶心的话…”他深吸了一口气，“以后别和我来往就行了。”  
林涛沉默了一会儿，舔了舔嘴唇，“不是，秦明，你为什么不和我说呢？”  
秦明对上他的眼睛，眼波流转的瞬间，那盛着的半泓江水已吐出了曾葬身于此的落花。  
“因为，我害怕连现在这种关系都维持不下去。”他苦笑了一下。  
能保持现在这种关系，他已经知足了，若是再向前踏一步的话，就太多了，太过了，他连想都不敢想。  
于是他满怀慈悲地放逐了自己的感情，让它们就此流亡，甚至还叫上了冷漠和疏离来把着门。  
然而此刻，林涛把一切尽收眼底。  
秦明感觉自己的眉头忽然跳了两跳，“我们已经在这耽误很久了，差不多该出去了。”他说着就要转身开门。  
“那个，秦科长。这个…你帮我解决一下吧。”林涛指了指自己下半身鼓起的一团。  
秦明不可置信地瞪了他一眼，“林队，你自己有手吧。而且，我没记错的话，洗手间就在楼下。”  
“我这不是因为你才硬的吗，你得负责啊。”林涛吊儿郎当地往椅背上一靠，调笑着说。  
玩得好一手倒打一耙。  
其实你不手欠根本就不会有这些事——秦明在心里冷哼了一声。  
“而且我好歹也是个人民jingcha，调查案子的时候去洗手间打手枪，被人抓到了多不好。”他看似无奈地耸耸肩。  
“你还知道你在办案，”秦明挑了挑眉，“把裤子脱了。”  
林涛解开了裤链，那个隐藏其下的巨大物什跳了出来，秦明凑近林涛，跪在他的双腿之间，雄性的麝香味钻了他一鼻子。  
他用手捏了捏那根性器，把林涛弄得更硬了。  
然而下一秒秦明的动作直接让林涛傻在了原地，——他把那根阴茎吞了进去。  
我操，不是吧。  
他的大脑短路了几秒。  
“不…不用这样。用手就行了。”林涛慌张地把自己的东西撤了出来，顶端已经被唾液染得晶晶亮亮。  
“你不是不想留下痕迹吗。大，刑，警。”秦明由下往上地望向他，语气里竟然还带上了点调皮。  
他把那根阴茎重新含了进去——和幻想机里的画面一模一样。  
粗硬的性器撑开他的嘴唇，秦明费力地吞吐着，用舌尖去舔林涛的铃口，把从那里溢出的前液全都卷了去。  
不同的是，林涛并没有主动去插秦明的嘴，他只是温柔地按着秦明的脑袋，帮那一撮垂下的刘海找回家的路。  
秦明用手去安抚他吃不下的部分，细白的手指把囊袋照顾得周周到到。  
林涛最后射在了秦明的嘴里，“快吐出来。”他轻轻拍了拍秦明的脸颊。  
而秦明却张开嘴，故意让他看自己含着的那些粘稠的浊液，白色的精液在他的口腔里旋动，然后被悉数咽了下去。  
他掏出纸巾来擦了擦嘴，然后随手丢进旁边的垃圾桶里，淡定地和林涛说，“现在可以走了吧。”  
说罢便起身想要离开。  
林涛一把抓住了他的手腕，把他扯进自己的怀里。  
他用牙齿轻轻咬了咬秦明薄薄的耳尖，“告诉你一个秘密。”  
林涛用手捏了两下秦明的脸，“刚才那个画面，不止你幻想过。”  
林涛望着天花板，装作在思考的样子。  
“我也想过。大概每次来都会想一遍吧。”  
秦明的下巴搭在林涛的肩膀上，他的脸又红了。  
明明刚才才扳回一城，顷刻又输得一塌糊涂。

赵磊这家伙是个怂货，林涛在审讯室里把录像带甩给他的时候他就服软了。  
他沉默着，然后又声嘶力竭地嘶吼起来。  
他说他把所有的一切都给了李文，到头来还是比不过红瞎瞎的一打票子。  
赵磊情绪激动，屁股离了板凳朝林涛喷着唾沫。  
林涛捏住他的肩膀，用一个不大不小的力道把他甩回椅子上。  
“小子，我告诉你。这世界上你得不到的东西多了。”他把双手撑在桌子上，俯身凑近赵磊。  
“但每一个每一个，都他妈不能成为你杀人的理由。”  
这世界上你得不到的东西多了。  
这句话秦明也听到了，并且耿耿于怀，  
他觉得自己甚至没有一个杀人犯来得勇敢，人家至少还知道争取一下呢。  
他不懂那天林涛在幻想体验店里那席话的意思，是说他和自己抱着相同的感情？  
还是只有单纯的性欲？  
性欲，这两个字在秦明的皮肤上咬掉了一块肉，吐出了一个冷颤。  
“林涛，你，你那天的话是什么意思…”  
于是他在林涛开车送他回家的路上问出了口。  
“啊？”林涛一转方向盘。  
“还能什么意思，就是我也喜欢你呗。”  
一句话荡开在安静空气里，撕出条卷着边的缝。  
“秦明，你不会以为我只是想上你才一次次去体验店的吧。”  
“我……”秦明低下头。  
“这么说吧。我对你的感觉呢…”  
“这里…”林涛指了指自己的心脏。  
“大于这里。”他又指了指自己的老二。  
“所以，你就跟了我吧。”林涛踩了一脚刹车，转向秦明。  
“不，不行。”秦明眨了眨眼睛。  
“为什么？”这下林涛真急了，整个身体都倾到副驾驶上。  
“我那张尊贵的年卡还没用完呢，太浪费了。”秦明噗嗤一下笑了出来。  
林涛先是愣了一下，随即也跟着笑了出来，“你可以啊，秦小明。”他捏住秦明的下巴迫使他转向自己。  
“我要把你操得再也想不起来幻想体验店。”

接下来的事情顺理成章，秦明何止没想起来体验店，他被操得什么都想不起来了。  
他现在跪趴在床上，林涛在他的后面用阴茎死命地捣着。  
刚刚他几乎直接被林涛从车里扛到了床上，他捶打林涛的后背说你去洗个澡啊，林涛就捏捏他的屁股说不行我这火还没泻呢被浇灭了怎么办。  
“呜…嗯”  
秦明被撞得直往前滑。  
林涛戳了戳那个被撑得平滑的洞口，轻易地带出几声呻吟。  
“怎么样，宝贝，我是不是比幻想里带劲多了。”  
秦明死死抓着床单，咬住嘴唇不说话，  
“快说。”  
林涛找到秦明体内凸起的一点，毫不留情地撞了一下。  
“嗯啊…”这一下把后穴里的水都挤了出来。  
“是…是…”秦明用气音回答他。  
“这还差不多。”林涛吻了吻他的后背，然后又撞了一下。  
“啊…那我呢…”林涛突然听到了一个微弱的声音。  
“我…我比幻想里带劲吗。”秦明说完就把脸埋在了枕头里。  
“你故意的吧，小东西。”林涛打了一巴掌秦明的屁股，把臀肉拍得颤了几下，留下五个红红的指印。  
这句话活生生把林涛又弄大了一圈。  
秦明感觉后面插着的东西要把他干坏了，“当然，你比幻想里可紧多了，湿多了。”林涛在他耳边说。  
“最主要的是，真实多了。”他舔了舔几乎透明的耳垂。  
秦明没承受住这句情话，直接射了出来。  
林涛把秦明翻了个面，从自己穿得好好的裤子里掏出手铐给他带上。  
秦明还沉浸在高潮的余韵里，没反应过来林涛要做什么。  
“你不是喜欢上铐子吗，以后我们可以把幻想过的全玩一遍。”他故意逗秦明。  
那根硕大的阴茎又一次插进了还在敏感地瑟缩着的肉洞里，撞在前列腺上。  
“不要…”秦明因为被控制了双手，所以很没有安全感，伸出一小截舌头来向林涛索吻。  
林涛轻轻咬了咬他的嘴唇，把手覆上略显丰满的胸部，这块的触感大概仅次于屁股上的两团软肉了。  
他用嘴嘬着秦明的乳尖，下身也没停下地操干，林涛带着秦明的手摸到他自己的后穴，“摸摸看，我能不能把你完全堵住。”，秦明触碰到了干着他的阴茎和自己的肠液，又一次被操到了高潮。  
这次秦明射在了自己的小腹上，林涛觉得要是继续操他的话，他的洁癖可能会要了自己的命。  
他于是把阴茎拔了出来，那贪吃的肉穴很是不情愿，死死吸住他试图挽留，秦明还没射，用膝盖夹着林涛的阴茎磨蹭着。  
林涛勾着秦明的腿把他抱起来，“我带你去清理。”  
但是秦明低估了林涛，一个还没发泄过的男人怎么可能就此满足。  
他把秦明放到洗漱台上，秦明带着手铐的双手撑在镜子上。  
他看到了全身赤裸的自己被只解开了裤链的林涛操干着，甚至挺着屁股去迎合在体内作祟的阴茎。  
细瘦的腰肢被林涛抓在手里，然后那双手又从腰部移到臀部，林涛掰开两片白花花的软肉，他的阳具正在中间的小洞里进出。  
“啊…啊…停下来…”林涛的耐力实在是太好了，秦明已经被干得有点恍惚，手铐撞在镜子上发出清脆的响声。  
“宝宝，我干得你舒服吗。”  
秦明后穴流出的水被捣出来又堵回去。  
“嗯…舒服…”他的后面已经被彻底操熟了，肠肉紧紧贴合着阴茎。  
“够深吗？够快吗？”林涛抹了把秦明后穴溢出来的水在他的嘴唇上。  
秦明下意识地红着脸舔掉自己的东西，“够…够了…”  
“你还用去幻想体验店吗？嗯？”  
林涛突然开始了发狠地冲刺，囊袋打在秦明的屁股上，性器每一下都正中敏感点。  
秦明被顶得几乎趴到镜子上，那里全是他的呻吟吐出的哈气，秦明的手撑不住，滑下来留下一道水痕。  
“不去了…不去了…饶了我吧…”他发出了带着哭腔的求饶。  
“有你就够了。”  
林涛显然对这个答案十分满意，握着秦明的脖子边吻他边最后在深处抽插了几下，全部射在了秦明的身体里。

 

 

“出了那样的事，幻想机产业更艰难了，最近的客流量已经大不如前。”李大宝在转椅上左滑又滑。  
“不过政府已经出台了新的法令，又增加了几重限制，大家大概都在摸索吧。”秦明插话道。  
“你们说，幻想机，能走下去吗。”李大宝脚下一蹭，滑到秦明的办公桌前，林涛正站在旁边。  
“谁知道呢，走走看吧。”秦明望向林涛，眼睛里的瞳仁枕在巩膜上，黑色的狡猾到底没挡住白色的期望。  
林涛回望着他，“别，就走下去好了。”  
李大宝看看秦明，又看看林涛，觉得自己和他俩说的不是一个事。

————End————


End file.
